Advanced military vehicles utilize specialty surface coatings to provide electromagnetic attenuation of surface traveling wave phenomena. Specialty surface coatings have thin layers of materials that provide radio frequency (RF) attenuation of surface traveling wave phenomena. These specialty surface coatings are subject to damage as a result of foreign object strikes, thermal stresses, weather erosion, static discharge, and even during routine maintenance activities such as accidental contact with tools or foreign objects. Inspection is performed throughout the life of the vehicle to ensure proper electromagnetic performance of the specialty surface coatings is achieved and maintained.